happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smile for the Pickle
'Smile for the Pickle '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lammy risks humiliation after her photo gets ruined. Roles Starring *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Featuring *Drama *Flaky *Sniffles *The Mole *Hoppy Appearances *Josh *Truffles *Pudgy *Russell *Hippy *Crafty Plot It is picture day at school and students gather at the gym to have their photos taken. Josh poses for the camera and The Mole photographer snaps the first photo. As the other characters prepare for their pictures, Drama tries to ensure she looks her best as if this were a movie shoot. Lammy walks in all perked up, carrying Mr. Pickles dressed in a fancy shirt. Flaky is too nervous to have her photo taken so Lammy goes ahead. The sheep sits on the chair and The Mole prepares to snap her photo. At the last second, Mr. Pickles dumps a bucket of mud on Lammy and ruins her picture. The Mole snaps his camera and a photo comes out of the slot. After cleaning herself, Lammy sees the embarrassing photo and rushes into the hallway to throw it out so nobody else sees it. However, Mr. Pickles is seen posting a copy of the photo on the wall, with Hoppy walking towards it. Acting quickly, Lammy tears the picture off the wall and turns it into a paper airplane. She whistles innocently and Hoppy, thinking she is hiding something, decides to take the plane. Lammy sends it flying before he could reach it. She walks back into the gym and sees Sniffles wiping his glasses. The moment he puts them down, Mr. Pickles glues a copy of Lammy's photo to the lens. Sniffles proceeds to put his glasses back on and Lammy has no choice but to break the lens to ensure he doesn't see the photo. As a result, she ends up breaking the glass lens into one of Sniffles' eyes and he rushes out for help. Flaky, who has watched the whole thing, quivers in fear of Lammy. She tries to explain but Flaky runs out. Meanwhile, Drama walks to the camera and strikes her best pose, unaware of Mr. Pickles planning for something diabolical. As Lammy follows Flaky outside, she spots copies of her embarrassing photo all over the place, including one posted on the belly of a sleeping Pudgy. Lammy quickly grabs every photo in sight, and rips off Pudgy's feathers, then looks for a place to dispose of them. In the janitor's closet, she finds a paper shredder and stuffs all the photos in at once, causing it to spark. Thinking she solved the problem, Lammy heads out. Walking back in the gym, Lammy spots Mr. Pickles about to drop a bucket of acid over Drama. In order to save the day, Lammy jumps and pushes Drama away, causing the acid to land on her sweater. Drama gets mad at first, then the acid melts Lammy's sweater and reveals her wool bikini. Drama and the other students laugh as a humiliated Lammy runs out crying. She passes Hoppy and he also laughs, until the paper shredder explodes and sends the photos flying into him. Sniffles returns to the gym with his lost eye covered by an eyepatch, much to Russell's chargin. Just as Sniffles poses for the camera, the paper plane flies in through the doors and impales his remaining eye. The Mole snaps a picture of this. The episode ends with all the character's photos in an album, and the iris closes on Lammy's picture. Moral "''Smile for the camera!" Deaths #Hoppy is sliced by the copies of Lammy's photo. #It is confirmed Sniffles is killed by the paper airplane. Injuries #Sniffles' eye is impaled by glass and removed. #Pudgy's feathers are painfully removed when Lammy rips the photo off his belly. Trivia *Truffles, Hippy, and Crafty are seen at the beginning, preparing for their photos. They are later laughing at Lammy after her sweater melts off. *This is the third time The Mole operates a camera. The first is ''See What Develops ''and the second is ''Breaking Wind '' Gallery lammy nude again.png|Lammy Looks Embarrsed after Her Sweater Melts. * Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes